


Sweeping

by Pangrim



Series: Alois is a Good Dad [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: theyre just sweeping dirt, we just don’t know, what do you do with extra dirt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Despite Cyril refusing, he and Alois do a chore together.
Relationships: Cyril & Alois Rangeld
Series: Alois is a Good Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sweeping

“Hello there, Cyril!” 

A loud voice interrupted the young teenager as he worked. Cyril sighed, shifting his grip on his broom, before he looked up to investigate who it was. 

Alois was walking over, a huge smile on his face. The older warrior waved. 

“Stop!” Cyril said swiftly. 

Alois froze, literally stopping with a foot in the air. 

Alois stage whispered to Cyril. “What’s the matter? It’s not cold out, but I’m frozen!”

Cyril just stared at Alois as the bearded man chuckled. Cyril simply said. “Don’t step in my dirt.”

Alois looked down, then noticed the pile that Cyril had been sweeping. 

“Apologies, Cyril! We don’t want to make a mountain out of a dirt hill here, so I’ll keep an eye out!” Alois grinned. 

“What’s that one based on?” Cyril asked. 

Alois blinked and tilted his head as he carefully made his way around the dirt. “What’s what based on?”

“Usually your jokes are just bad, but I get them. I don’t get that one.” Cyril said as he resumed sweeping. 

“Mountain out of a mole hill!” Alois grinned. He knew that explaining a joke tended to make it not funny, but alas it seemed that Cyril hadn’t thought it was funny from the get-go. He quickly set about explaining his stroke of genius. 

In the middle of the explanation, a student from the Golden Deer breezed by, stirring up the pile. 

Alois gasped. “Oh deer!”

He then laughed at his own joke. 

Cyril stared at him, then started to sweep up the remade mess. 

“Oh, Cyril! Let me help!” Alois looked around for a broom. 

Cyril shook his head. “Nuh-uh. This is my job.”

Alois frowned. “But, Cyril—“

Cyril gently hit his arm with the broom handle. “Go away. I can do this.”

Alois huffed and shook his head. “See here, Cyril. You can see and hear, can’t you?” He paused for chuckles, though he was met with silence. “There’s nothing wrong with letting people help you.”

Cyril resumed sweeping. “Lady Rhea told me to do this. Not you.”

Alois watched as Cyril carefully and thoughtfully swept the surrounding dirt, trying to make a solid pile. Alois shook his head and walked off. 

Cyril obviously thought he had been successful. However, Alois returned with a broom and a dustpan. 

“Cyril, my young ally! No one should reject help!” Alois proclaimed, then started sweeping with him. 

Cyril scowled. “Listen! This is a one man job! Only one person has to sweep!”

“If it’s a one man job, then I can do it.” Alois said innocently. “Why don’t you grab the dustpan?”

Cyril realized that despite his cheery demeanor, Alois could be stubborn as well. He sulked, but grabbed the dustpan. Together, they worked on the pile. Alois swept the dirt up, and Cyril tossed it in a bag. 

Halfway through, Cyril asked. “How’d you get good at sweeping, Alois? You’re a knight, not a servant.”

Alois beamed. “Oh, I’m glad you asked! When I was Captain Jeralt’s squire, I received all sorts of jobs, and I was happy to do them! I learned to bandage, tend to hangovers, fight, and clean!”

“You cleaned for him?” Cyril asked. 

“Indeed! I would clean up his quarters, and his armor, anything he needed! He was a great man.” Alois sighed thoughtfully, reminiscing about his grand captain. 

“Did ya clean his wounds?” Cyril hated to admit it, but he was interested. 

Alois shook his head. “Not that often! He was a beast on the battlefield. No man could touch him. Often, I had to clean my own.”

“Shamir wouldn’t make me clean my own.” Cyril dumped more dirt in the bag. 

“Our mentors are quite different, it seems.” Alois smiled at Cyril. 

Cyril nodded, tying up the bag after making sure that all of the dirt was gone. 

“That seems more like the stuff I do for Lady Rhea. The cleaning, not the injury parts, or the hangover.” Cyril said, hefting the bag over his shoulder. 

“Where are you going with that, Cyril? Need a hand?” Alois asked eagerly. 

Cyril shook his head. “Nah. I’m gonna see if the greenhouse needs it.”

“I’d be happy to walk with—“ Alois blinked as he heard the clock chime. 

“Oh no! This late already?! I’m going to miss my meeting with Seteth and the Archbishop!” Alois gasped. “So long, Cyril! Don’t get hurt carrying that dirt!” 

With that, Alois was off, chuckling at his rhyme. 

Cyril watched him go, then turned and started his trek to the greenhouse. Strangely, the bag felt easier to lift, though maybe that was due to him doing less work that usual. 

Maybe it was because he just felt…better, than usual. 

He shook his head. He just didn’t feel tired enough because he hadn’t done enough work. He would just have to apply himself more the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alois and Cyril so much. Hopefully this work isn’t OOC!


End file.
